


Croc Shot

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Fontcest, HoneyKetchup, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underswap Papyrus, Undertale Sans, stoner bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Classic and Stretch head down to lunch, but Classic found a better meal than fries





	Croc Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for @messedupessy. I know it’s not exactly what you asked for, but I really wanted to try my hand at detachable ecto-bits. I hope you enjoy it babe <3

Another  man whistles at the tall skeleton, and Stretch winks back, his cigarette dangling from his mouth. Classic chuckles, and tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s hand affectionately. He loves taking him out like this,  where everyone could gawk, but Classic is the only one that could have him. His long, frilly, orange dress waves smoothly in the wind, like a flying ribbon, and his bodice hugs his ribs tightly, revealing his smooth clavicle that can make anyone swoon. A wide black sun hat covered in random pins that his brother stuck on there kept everyone two feet away...except Sans, who's short enough not to be jabbed by the wide brim. The two skeletons walk downtown together, the streets bustling with weekend energy and and relaxation. Classic pauses, and looks into a shoe shop. 

 

“wait here babe,” he says. 

 

“k.” 

 

Stretch stays put and pulls out another cigarette, lighting it with a lighter he found in his pockets. He doesn’t even bother throwing his old one away. Five minutes later, Sans emerges from the store, and something green smacks into Stretch’s face, making him drop his cancer sticks.  He blinks in confusion, and stares down at the green crocs that landed in front of him. Both skeletons bursts out in laughter, though Stretch tilts his head and gestures to it. 

 

“What’s this for?” he asks. 

 

“you’re not wearing shoes,” Sans simply replies. 

 

Stretch looks down at his bare feet and wiggles his toes. Oh yeah, he just noticed. After slipping the crocs on and earning sneers of disgust from strangers (surprisingly from the crocs, not the fact that he had two cigs in his mouth and called it double penetration), the two skeletons resume their journey to Muffby’s. The bell jingles as they walk through the door, with Muffet already having their booth set up for them and Grillby bringing over their drinks. It’s not like either them had a reservation or called ahead, but when their two best customers come in everyday routinely, they should best be accommodated. Sans looks over his shoulders and past the bar, where the flame elemental and the spider bicker about food prices. Despite their arguing, their newlywed glow radiated loving warmth, that Stretch personally found embarrassing, though Sans secretly saw it as endearing. 

 

As Stretch takes a puff from his vape pen, blowing it upward and watching it disperse as it hits the low ceiling, while Classic takes a sip of his drink, remarking how good it was. His boyfriend’s eyes lights up, and a sly smile stretches across of his face. Under the table, his long legs slides up the other’s teasingly. Sans pretends to ignore it, but Stretch notices the beads of sweat forming behind his skull.

 

“I can think of something else that’s sodalicious,” Stretch winks and guides his crocs to Classic’s pelvis, circling the hard budge protruding from his pants. 

 

Classic raises a bone brow and chuckles, willing himself to disapiate his boner and forming it in front Stretch’s crotch instead. The orange skeleton automatically forms a pussy behind his panties and his eyes blow wide, biting his lower teeth in anticipation. He brushes it off though, careful not to show his real reaction, but Classic knows. The detachable dick rubs against the other’s pussy, sending small shocks down his spine. 

 

“really? cause i think you’re just dicking around,” the small skeleton lightly grinds his hips, the ecto penis, pushing away the soaked panties and wiggles against the other skeleton’s throbbing hole. 

 

Stretch covers his mouth to muffle his whines, grateful that he wore a long dress today, his cunt quickly lubricating itself in preparation for the Classic’s godstick. He locked eyes with his boyfriend across the table and silently gives him permission to keep going. Now that consent is out of the way, with a sharp thrust, Classic rams the ecto dick into Stretch’s slick pussy, his juices already squirting everywhere. The small skeleton grunts as his boyfriend’s walls squeeze him tightly while Stretch whimpers at the force slamming into him. The two of them sit straight back up as soon as Muffet comes by with a plate of fries. 

 

“Your fries boys,” she sets the plate down and eyes Stretch, “Wow dear, you don’t look so good. Are you okay?” 

 

Devious little Classic doesn’t slow down his pace, and through strained whimpers, Stretch answers, “Y-Yeah I’m good.” 

 

Muffet furrows her eyebrows, and places one of her hands on the tall skeleton’s forehead. Sans quietly yelps as he feels Stretch’s pussy tighten around him even more. He quickened his pace with urgent need, his own dick swelling. 

 

Muffet frowns at his high temperature, then turns to Classic with her hands on her hips, “You better take care of him. If you don’t, I’ll come find you.” 

 

“you wouldn’t be the first,” Classic grunts, internally screaming as Stretch fully sucks him in. 

 

While Sans distracts Muffet, the taller skeleton grips the table tightly and silently screams. A blast of ecstasy shakes his body, dripping warmth down his thighs and coating Classic’s dick. The small skeleton rides through it, and as soon as Muffet leaves, a torrent of cum shoots into Stretch’s pussy, an ecto womb forming to contain the seed. Classic pulls out with a pop, and like pulling a cork from a wine bottle, a gush of semen pools out of the other’s pussy, and drips onto the dark wooden floors. The two of them pants and look around, wondering if anyone noticed. Luckily, everyone was too busy devouring their food to even pay attention to them. His ecto-dick disappearing, Classic grabs a fry. 

 

“we should eat before it gets cold,” 

 

Through his orgasmic bliss, Stretch smirks, “You go ahead. I’m already full.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ See more of my stuff Tumblr ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
